Luces fuera
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Marichat. El Ilustrador no sólo puso una caja alrededor de Chat Noir y Marinette, sino que dibujó algo dentro de ellos que no esperaban sentir...


**¡Buenas! Sé que hace mil que no publico nada por aquí, pero una amiga mía me pidió que hiciera un Marichat (nuestra OTP de la serie) y aquí lo tenéis. Es un one-shot cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis :3**

El Ilustrador hizo que la caja transparente cayera sobre Marinette y Chat Noir, atrapándolos sobre la cubierta del barco. Cayó con elegancia sobre su superficie, ignorando los golpes que daban en sus esfuerzos por salir de allí.

—Hoy voy a romper mi promesa; ¡le voy a dar una lección a Chloé que no olvidará! —haciendo un par de movimientos sobre su tableta, borró parte del barco y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, Marinette se iba poniendo más nerviosa. No podía transformarse delante de Chat Noir o él se enteraría de quién se encontraba detrás de la máscara, pero como Marinette no se le estaba ocurriendo ninguna solución y se les estaba agotando el tiempo. El barco se iba a hundir por completo de un momento a otro y Chat Noir no parecía capaz de romper la superficie del cubo con su bastón.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó atrayendo su atención. Sabía lo que tenían que hacer, pero fingió la mayor inocencia que pudo cuando se dirigió a él—. ¿No teníais Ladybug y tú algo más… alguna habilidad especial?

Él la miró confundido durante unos segundos. De pronto, se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Cataclysm! —hizo que su puño impactara contra la superficie del cubo, desintegrándolo por completo. Agarró a Marinette por la cintura, ante la sorpresa de esta, y extendió el bastón hacia la acera, utilizándolo como pértiga.

La depositó en el suelo con delicadeza mientras retraía el bastón. Miró a Marinette a los ojos tan sólo un instante, pero fue como si la viera por primera vez. Nunca la había visto tan resuelta, libre de nervios. ¿Sería acaso que se sentía incómoda en presencia de su yo real, Adrien? O tal vez no conocía a Marinette en absoluto.

Sacudiendo estos pensamientos de su mente, la soltó e hizo una reverencia aritificiosa.

—Debo irme, princesa. Te aconsejo que vuelvas a casa antes de que el Ilustrador te encuentre.

Guiñó un ojo y saltó al tejado más cercano. Una de las marcas de su anillo desapareció, lo que le hizo consciente de que no podía ir a salvar a Chloé y detener al Ilustrador. Maldijo por lo bajo y corrió a esconderse a un callejón antes de que la transformación se completara. No tuvo tiempo de contactar a Ladybug, que estaría a saber dónde.

Momentos más tarde, Plagg se posó en sus manos, agotado. Suspirando, corrió hacia su casa para conseguir queso y poder continuar su tarea. 

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Ladybug se encaminaba a toda prisa hacia la mansión en la que residían los Bourgeois. Sabía que después de usar el Cataclysm, no contaba con la ayuda de Chat Noir, pero quedarse parada no era una opción. Tenía que alcanzar a Chloé antes de que el Ilustrador lo hiciera.

A juzgar por los gritos agudos que se oían desde la calle, sus planes no iban a salir como ella habría querido. Se deslizó por la ventana abierta sin molestarse en ocultarse y escaneó la habitación. El Ilustrador estaba a su izquierda, riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras borraba todos los objetos que Chloé tiraba en su dirección. La miró de reojo cuando aterrizó en la estancia, sonriendo con suficiencia. De repente, el suelo comenzó a desdibujarse y unas rejas aparecieron en la ventana que había tras ella: la había arrinconado.

—¡Ladybug, sálvame! —lloriqueó Chloé.

Lanzó su yoyó hacia la lámpara del techo, sobrevolando la habitación e intentando derribar al Ilustrador, pero no tuvo éxito. Cayó cerca de Chloé, que no se demoró en esconderse a su espalda, usándola como escudo humano. Ese error de Chloé les costó la libertad; pronto se vieron rodeadas de una cuerda que las ataba juntas por la cintura, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

El Ilustrador se acercó a ellas con calma, regodeándose en su inminente victoria. Les dibujó unas mordazas y las transportó hasta el armario de Chloé, derribándolas de un empujón entre los vestidos de vivos colores y la madera de caoba.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo frustrado—. Se lo quitaré en cuanto atraiga a Chat Noir, no incumpliré mi parte del trato. Aún tardará un rato en aparecer, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Confusas, vieron cómo el Ilustrador se retorcía de dolor momentáneamente, aunque pronto se recompuso. Se acercó a ellas, agarrando ambas puertas del cubículo.

—Y ahora, debéis portaros bien por un rato —su sonrisa ladeada no auguraba nada bueno—. Aún tengo que buscar a Marinette para que os haga compañía.

Las puertas se cerraron con un chasquido y oyeron cómo se alejaba con celeridad. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no iba a volver, Ladybug se removió, buscando su yoyó. Después de unos segundos de forcejeo con Chloé, consiguió agarrarlo.

—¡Lucky Charm! —exclamó.

Unas finas tijeras se materializaron en sus manos. Por una vez, vio clara su utilidad y comenzó a intentar alcanzar las cuerdas para cortarlas. Mientras tanto, Chloé lloriqueaba sobre su inocencia y sobre lo traumático de su situación. Ladybug reprimió un gemido angustiado. No había situación en la que Chloé le pareciera soportable.

Tras un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos, consiguió soltar todas las cuerdas y trató de empujar las puertas para salir. Fue en vano, algo las bloqueaba. Observándolas minuciosamente, se dio cuenta de que el Ilustrador había puesto una cuerda fina y resistente que bloqueaba las manijas. Por suerte para ella, también notó que las puertas debían haber recibido algún tipo de impacto y no encajaban bien, lo que le permitió deslizar el filo de las tijeras lo suficiente para cortar el bloqueo de la puerta.

La empujó con todas sus fuerzas, aliviada cuando vio que esta vez la puerta cedía sin problemas.

—¡Chloé, sal de la casa y escóndete donde sea! —le ordenó—. Va a volver, y no puede encontrarte aquí.

Sin articular palabra, Chloé asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo por la puerta. Consciente de que su transformación iba a acabarse en cuestión de segundos, se deslizó por la ventana que no tenía rejas y se escondió en la calle contigua.

En cuanto posó los pies en el suelo, Tikki se deslizó exhausta en su pequeño bolso, y ella fue a la carrera al único sitio seguro que se le ocurrió: la casa de Alya. El Ilustrador iría a buscarla a la suya y si no se refugiaba pronto era cuestión de tiempo que la encontrara en la calle. Necesitaba que Tikki repusiera fuerzas y encontrar a Chat Noir lo antes posible.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte, Marinette?

Se detuvo a mitad de la carrera, dándose la vuelta con un escalofrío. El Ilustrador se encontraba a su espalda, dibujando algo en su tableta. Tres muros se levantaron a su alrededor, dejando como única salida la que él bloqueaba.

—Veo que has escapado del barco… Y si tú lo has hecho, eso significa que Chat Noir también está libre —sus ojos se ampliaron, dándose cuenta de la situación—. Tú te vienes conmigo.

La agarró por el brazo con violencia y ambos desaparecieron, volviendo otra vez a la misma sala donde antes había sido arrinconada junto a Chloé. El Ilustrador la soltó, corriendo hacia el armario.

—¡No están! —gritó con frustración, abriendo las puertas.

Marinette empezó a retroceder con cuidado, pero no tendría la suerte de salir de allí. Antes de que alcanzara la puerta, pasó lo que estaba esperando: Chat Noir entró por la ventana. 

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el caos de la habitación y a Marinette intentando escapar. Frunció el ceño, frustrado. Chloé no estaba por ninguna parte, pero sí parecía que el Ilustrador había conseguido capturar a Marinette, y no pensaba permitir que le hiciera daño.

—¡Marinette, sal de aquí! ¡Yo te protejo!

Interpuso su bastón entre ella y el avance del villano, mandándole contra la pared de una patada. El Ilustrador se retorció, frotándose el hombro por el golpe. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Marinette se escabulló de la habitación, buscando la cocina. No la encontró, pero sí había un paquete de galletas en un aparador de una habitación cercana que no dudó en meter en el bolso para que Tikki comiera.

Los minutos que tardó en consumir la comida y estar lista para otra transformación se le hicieron eternos a Marinette. Para cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, el Ilustrador tenía en una mano su lápiz y en el cinturón descansaba el bastón de Chat Noir.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, le atrapó los brazos con su yoyó, impidiendo que continuara con su dibujo.

—¡Chat Noir, ahora!

El gato no desperdició ni un segundo en correr e intentar agarrar tanto bastón como lápiz. Sin embargo, el Ilustrador consiguió zafarse con un movimiento brusco y salvar su instrumento de dibujo antes de que el otro lo alcanzara.

Ambos retrocedieron, ubicándose a ambos lados de la habitación.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, my lady —una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su cara, pero se fue tan rápido como se dio cuenta de que Marinette había desaparecido. Sabía que la chica había sido lista al huir, pero pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción.

—Sabes que no puedes apañártelas sin mí, gatito —replicó esta. También ella notó cómo su mirada se desviaba hacia la puerta, y no pudo evitar sentir la calidez extenderse por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Chat Noir no sólo había aprendido a apreciarla como Ladybug, sino como Marinette. Sabía que su fanfarronería era falsa y… Sacudió la cabeza. No, a ella le gustaba Adrien. Sólo Adrien.

El Ilustrador empezó a dibujar otra vez.

—¿Cómo lo detenemos, Ladybug?

La mirada de ella se posó en las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Necesitamos quitarle la luz ¡así no podrá dibujar más!

Presuroso, el Ilustrador dibujó una claraboya en el techo que emitía luz, borrando a su paso el resto de lámparas. Ladybug se reprendió mentalmente; no había pensado que al decirlo en alto se les adelantaría.

—¡Lucky Charm! —exclamó. Un pañuelo negro apareció en sus manos y lo miró interrogante—. ¿Un pañuelo? ¿Y para qué quiero yo esto?

Lo miró durante unos instantes pero, antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en algo más, oyó movimiento a su derecha.

—¡Cataclysm!

Chat Noir pegó un salto hacia la pared, cogiendo impulso, y le dio con el puño al cristal, pero no logró alcanzar la fuente de luz, que ahora brillaba incluso más luminosa que antes. Entonces comprendió la utilidad del pañuelo.

—¡Chat, agárrale!

Sin hacer preguntas, él saltó sobre el Ilustrador, manteniéndole bien agarrados los brazos para que no pudiera ponerse a dibujar. Ladybug se posicionó a su lado y le vendó los ojos, haciendo tres nudos al pañuelo para que no pudiera soltarlo. El villano se revolvió con más fuerza en los brazos de Chat Noir, pero para cuando consiguió zafarse, ella ya había cogido el lápiz. Ladybug lo partió con la mano, liberando la akuma y limpiándola de la influencia del Lepidóptero.

Nathaniel cayó de rodillas, ya sin venda en los ojos, y miró a su alrededor confundido. Lo único que alcanzó a reconocer fue a Ladybug y Chat Noir compartiendo su ya conocido choque de puños.

Un suave pitido avisó a Marinette de que enseguida dejaría de ser Ladybug, así que echó a correr hacia la puerta, apenas alcanzando una de las habitaciones del pasillo. Tomo aire y, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, salió del cuarto con decisión.

Nada más dar un paso en el pasillo, tropezó contra algo y se cayó. Sin embargo, había aterrizado en algo más mullido que el suelo.

—Chat Noir… —susurró cuando vio lo que se hallaba bajo ella—. P-perdón.

Las manos de él estaban posadas en su cintura y la miraba con expresión preocupada. Un pitido sonó de fondo, pero apenas se dio cuenta de ello.

—Marinette…¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó él—. Pensaba que te habías ido antes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ruborizándose. De repente fue consciente de que todavía se encontraba encima de él. Avergonzada, se levantó bruscamente, trastabillando otra vez y chocando contra la pared.

Chat Noir soltó una carcajada, levantándose y acercándose aún más.

—N-no quería dejarte solo —se excusó ella—. No hasta que llegara Ladybug.

La preocupación que Marinette mostraba le enterneció, y juntó su frente con la de ella.

—Gracias —susurró con sinceridad.

Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus respiraciones agitadas; sus ojos no parecían querer dejar de mirarse. Y entonces él cubrió la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

En ese momento no pensó en cómo sería capaz Adrien de mirar a Marinette a la cara cuando se volvieran a encontrar, ni en lo que él sentía por Ladybug. En la penumbra del pasillo, no se trataba de pensar o de ver.

Y, en medio del beso, su disfraz desapareció.


End file.
